Milan's Angel
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Aku kan menyanyikan musik acapella 'Sexy Thing'. Sayang, aku tak merasa malu. Katakanlah seluruh dunia ini tahu semua yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kau. - HunHan. GS.


HunHan fanfiction spesial for Thursday night(?)

Terinspirasi saat mendengarkan lagu Charlie Puth, namun cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Candy tanpa menjiplak ataupun remake milik orang lain. Enjoy it!

.

.

Menemukan lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju pada hari natal di pinggiran outlet brand ternama yang berada di Corso Vittoria Imanuele tak terlalu sulit. Setiap minggu Ia akan berada disana untuk memasuki setiap outlet tersebut lalu keluar dengan belasan paper bag milik kekasih sialannya.

Membuang keangkuhan jauh-jauh untuk sang gadis. Demi dicintai.

Sehun sadar ia tak malu. Tubuh seksi layaknya model pakaian dalam itu hanya digunakan untuk mengangkat barang belanjaan.

'Hitung-hitung membentuk otot tanganmu.' Alasan sang gadis.

Rasa malu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sehun hanya butuh Luhan dan ia tidak peduli. Jika semua orang tahu Sehun sangat bodoh, Ia hanya memiliki satu alasan yaitu tak ada lagi yang tak bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan tidak mencintainya.

Semua gadis di Milan mungkin memimpikan pria seperti Sehun. Sayang, harga diri Luhan terlalu tinggi untuk menghargai betapa manisnya sikap pria itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ide makan siang, Luhan?"

Akhirnya Sehun bersuara, selain berkata Ya dan Tidak untuk setiap pakaian yang Luhan pilih hari ini.

"Baik,"

Sehun kali ini membuang nafasnya percuma, merasa tenang karena bisa mengumpulkan kesabararannya dahulu dan menyudahi lapar yang melilit.

"Setelah aku memilih beberapa baju atasan lagi." Lanjutnya yang membuat kerongkongan Sehun seperti tercekat.

Luhan menyadari Sehun hanya terdiam di tempat dengan wajah lelah yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya, memancing Sehun agar menggubris. Alih-alih saja pria itu akan mengamuk, dan Luhan siap untuk menendang bokongnya.

Sehun melipat bibirnya kedalam sebelum tersenyum lebar dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Baik. Mari kita habiskan uangku, karena bank tidak cukup untuk menampung uang-uangku, Sayang." Katanya, melangkah lebih dulu. Mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Bergumam dalam hati bahwa semua ini belum berakhir.

Luhan tersenyum, memandangi punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Tak ada alasan untuk tak mencintai si tampan itu.

Berlari kecil diatas hak tingginya dan mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di punggung yang berbalut kemeja putih. Sehun berhenti, menyadari Luhan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tak jelas, menyapu punggung Sehun dengan hembusan nafasnya.

Sehun akan berkali-kali lipat bahagia hanya dengan Magic Word yang Luhan ucapkan lalu tiba-tiba Sehun akan lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Ia akan menyanggupi jika Luhan ingin berbelanja di sepanjang jalanan di Milan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," ucapnya lembut, meraih lengan Luhan untuk berdiri di hadapannya dan memagut bibir seranum buah cherry itu di tengah-tengah para manusia yang konsumerisme.

.

.

Tolong beritahu Sehun dimana toko yang menjual tulang manusia atau mesin yang dapat membuang rasa lelah. Ia benar-benar akan membelinya.

Akhirnya, ia bisa melepaskan semua belanjaan tersebut di sofa apartemen milik Luhan. Tapi kekasihnya itu tetap cemberut dan tak mau bicara sejak perjalanan pulang.

Oh apalagi Tuhaaaan, batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau tak boleh memakai baju itu lagi Sehun," ketus Luhan, mendorong Sehun dan meninggalkannya ke kamar.

Alis sebelah kirinya terangkat, "apa yang salah?" Tanyanya penuh kebingungan.

Luhan menatapnya nyalang, " siapa yang mengijinkanmu memasuki kamarku?"

Ah salah lagi. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya isyarat menyerah dan berjalan mundur. "Baik maafkan aku. Tapi-" Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu kamar Luhan.

"Itu masih bagian kamarku."

Sehun tak percaya pada Luhan, apa yang salah berdiri tepat di pintu kamar? Ia tak berniat untuk memperkosa Luhan, kok.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Oke?" Sehun tak bermaksud meninggalkan Luhan dengan kekesalannya tapi ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Bagaikan kilat yang mengejutkan, Luhan berlari dan membuat Sehun terjatuh di lantai yang beralaskan karpet. Mengunci tubuh yang lebih besar itu di bawahnya.

Sehun semakin bingung.

"Aku sarankan untuk kau memakai baju tebal,"

Sial, sebenarnya apa maksud Luhan? Menyalahkannya dan juga bajunya.

"Aku tak suka kau memakai baju bodoh ini, maksudku kemeja putih tipis ini."

Pria yang dinasihati itu hanya pasrah dibawahnya dan tersenyum menjijikan.

"Sehuuun, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Ya aku mendengarmu, Sayang." Tangannya gatal untuk tidak meremas bokong besar Luhan.

"Ish! Kau ini!" Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun, tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa.

"Kau sengaja mempertontonkan tubuhmu? Ya aku tahu kau sangat errrr- seksi? Tapi aku tak suka saat semua wanita di Milan dengan wajah mereka yang ingin ditiduri olehmu," Tangan nakal itu terus menghakimi bokongnya di balik kain dress yang tipis. " Oh Sehuuuuuun," kali ini menambah geraman.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitas meremas bokong Luhan dan sedikit tertawa geli menanggapi pernyataan cemburu secara tak langsung itu. "Baik, apapun yang kau inginkan." Tangannya bergerak di pinggul Luhan sampai melingkar ke punggung. "Tapi aku menginginkan satu ciuman."

Luhan berontak dari posisi yang awalnya menyudutkan Sehun itu, " tidak ada ciuman hari ini untukmu."

Sehun tak suka di tantang, tapi ini akan menyenangkan. Ia memperketat Luhan diatasnya lalu hanya beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu sudah berada tepat dibawahnya.

"Jangan memaksaku, Sehun. Aku akan marah."

Sehun melonggarkan kuncian di bahu Luhan, " jadi ini caramu berterima kasih?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya ia tahu satu ciuman tak sebanding apa-apa dengan kerja keras Sehun yang selalu berusaha membuatnya senang seharian ini.

Ia menabrak bibir Sehun kasar, namun perasaan besar terlihat jelas saat Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lembabnya bibir Sehun di permukaan bibirnya sebelum Sehun mengacau dengan melumat dan meraup lapar bibirnya.

Luhan melepas paksa, " Itu diluar yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang ingin berciuman kan? Ya maksudku ciuman beserta teman-temannya." Wow. Si pandai Sehun dengan penjelasan konyolnya.

Luhan membeku saat Sehun dan suara seksinya benar-benar sempurna. Ketegasan wajahnya kadang mengobrak-abrik habis kewarasan.

Kadang Luhan membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun tengah berhubungan seks dengannya. Mungkin akan hebat dan Luhan akan di buat kecanduan. Sehun dan pikiran kotornya kadang masuk kedalam mimpi dan pagi-pagi ketika Luhan bangun, bagian bawahnya sudah basah. Itu konyol.

Dalam kediaman, justru Sehun sudah habis-habisan mengerjai bibirnya. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan tenggelam saat lidah Sehun lihai memainkan langit mulutnya. Geli, dan itu saja sudah membuat Luhan panas dan basah.

Ketika Sehun mulai turun ke bagian lehernya, Luhan mengeratkan jari-jari lentiknya di helaian rambut Sehun.

Ini melebihi batas, Luhan tak pernah mengijinkan Sehun untuk melakukan lebih selain mengerjai bibirnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin berhenti. Dimana Sehun belajar sepandai ini, hingga otak Luhan hanya berisi terus terus dan terus!

Sehun merasakan nafas Luhan memburu saat ia menjelajahi leher jenjangnya, kaki Luhan mulai membelit di pinggulnya saat tangannya meremas lembut payudara- tidak, Sehun dengan cepat menyingkirkam tangan kotornya itu. Nafsu telah menerobos isi kepalanya.

Sehun bisa melihat wajah berkeringat Luhan yang menatapnya pasrah bercampur kesal.

"Maaf. Ini diluar kehendakku. Sungguh."

Sehun berharap tak ada perang dunia ketiga saat melihat manik kekecewaan di mata Luhan.

"Bukan masalah." Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun, yang sebenarnya itu konyol. Luhan salah tingkah. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, hari sudah mulai larut. Kau harus beristirahat, besok mungkin hari menyebalkan di kantor bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Ia terlihat lebih canggung dari Luhan, bisa terdengar dari tawa kecilnya yang aneh.

Sehun bangun dan membantu Luhan untuk bangun. Mengecup singkat bibir dan hidung Luhan sebelum meninggalkan semua kecanggungan.

.

.

Jika hari minggu biasanya Sehun akan menemani Luhan menguras habis debit cardnya, kali ini Sehun dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat menyusuri lorong sebuah apartemen untuk menghapus semua kecemasan. Bahkan ia tak mengetuk pintu dahulu dan menerobos masuk, lalu memasuki kamar Luhan tanpa izin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sedikit sakit dibagian kaki," jawab Luhan.

Rencana mereka memang untung pergi hari ini. Sehun telah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko bunga dan siap menyambut kekasih cantiknya dengan seikat mawar merah. Satu pesan masuk membuat Sehun panik tanpa ampun. Ia membayar bunga itu tanpa membawanya dan berlari menuju mobil. Si penjual meneriaki Sehun, namun lelaki berambut blonde itu lebih memilih menginjak pedal gasnya.

Luhan terjatuh di kamar mandi, kakinya lumayan sakit. Ia mengabari Sehun, bukan untuk membuat lelaki itu kepanikan.

"Yatuhan. Keringatmu banyak sekali?" Menyadari kepanikan dan nafas terengah Sehun.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Sayang, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit shock tadi." Meyakinkan Sehun yang menatapnya seolah-olah mencari kebohongan. " Aku baik-baik saja, baby."

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar, menghapus keringat dengan punggung tangannya. "Syukurlah. Aku akan keluar untuk membeli sarapan. Sudahkau kau?"

"Aku sudah sarapan,"

Menyadari bahwa dirinya menerobos kamar Luhan, membuatnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ya bagus." Kepalanya mengangguk, " aku akan menunggu di sofa. Menemanimu." Menunjuk keluar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau boleh menemaniku disini. Disampingku." Luhan menepuk bagian kosong di kasurnya.

"Di kamar? Bersama wanita yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe?" Batin Sehun berteriak dalam hati. Ia mendekat dan duduk di ujung.

"Kenapa Sehun?"

Ia mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tidak, maksudku,"

" Kita mulai dari bibir dan berakhir dengan spermamu. Bagaimana?" Potong Luhan. Benar-benar memotong.

Sehun tidak akan menolaknya.

.

.

Ketika memutuskan untuk menyerahkan harga dirinya untuk Sehun, hal kotor itu justru memenuhi otaknya lebih parah dari biasa.

Saat lidah Sehun bermain dan menekan kewanitaannya seperti jus, Luhan mengerang dengan liar. Mengangkat pinggulnya seakan memerintah Sehun untuk menyervisnya lebih.

Pertama, Luhan mengatai apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu menjijikan. Tepat saat wajah pria itu berhadapan dengan vaginanya yang memerah dan basah. Setelah benda hangat tak bertulang itu membelainya, dengan liar dan tak tahu malu, Sehun hanya disuguhkan dengan kata 'Ahh' dan 'Sehunhh'. Lalu erangan yang panjang beserta tubuh yang menggelinjang saat ia datang.

Luhan benar-benar akan kecanduan dan meminta kekasihnya itu untuk menggerayangi tubuhnya setiap malam.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya, tubuh bagian bawahnya masih lengkap dengan celana panjang.

"Apa yang kenapa?" Luhan balik bertanya, membuka celana Sehun tanpa sabar.

"Seks ini,"

Luhan berhasil menurunkan celana Sehun, meninggalkan celana dalam putih yang menampakkan ereksi yang luar biasa.

"Itu karna ciumanmu selalu membuat nafsuku terpojok."

Sedikit menyeringai, Sehun mencubit benda kecoklatan yang mengeras dihadapannya. "Oh ya?"

"Sehuuun," gadis manis yang mengajak Sehun untuk seks itu selalu menggemaskan ketika merengek menyebut namanya.

Saat mulut Luhan penuh sampai tenggorokan karena sebuah penis, tak ada lagi kata jijik dalam kamusnya. Dia bahkan menjilat dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya seirama dengan gerakan Sehun, menginginkan Sehun meracaui mulutnya yang menjepit dan merasakan kehangatan sperma yang membanjiri lini langit mulutnya.

Ia akan hangus dan lebur dalam satu hentakan keras gairah Sehun. Darah dan suara saat kulit mereka di pertemukan menjadikan kobaran nafsu yang menciptakan keringat dan kenikmatan.

Sehun melakukan dengan baik dan Luhan mengangkang lebih lebar, menerima dengan sepenuhnya agar ditunggangi lebih parah lagi.

Jika seks senikmat ini, Luhan bersumpah sejak awal ia akan minta ditelanjangi baik di apartemennya maupun di tempat umum. Ia rela mengangkang untuk penis besar milik Sehun.

Jika dalam imajinasi kotornya milik Sehun sangat besar, kebenarannya ternyata jauh lebih besar lagi. Semoga Sehun tak mengetahui segala imajinasi dan mimpi Luhan. Itu sangat memalukan.

Luhan tak lagi dapat menghitung berapa banyak ia klimaks dan berapa banyak cairan putih Sehun menghujani rahim dan tubuhnya.

Mereka menginginkan lebih, tidak hanya sampai dua atau tiga kali. Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk terus mendesah dan datang. Sinar matahari tanpa malu menyinari kegiatan mereka dari jendela apartemen.

.

.

Saat jam dinding menunjukan pukul satu siang, mereka berhenti. Memutuskan untuk delivery pizza karena alasan Luhan dan selangkangannya.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke permukaan dada polosnya, mengecup bertubi-tubi dengan sayang di kepala berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Aku akan memesan tiket penerbangan kelas pertama menuju Paris. Membawamu keatas menara untuk mencium bibirmu di tengah malam,"

Luhan mendengus, melepaskan pelukannya. "lalu setelah menciumku, kita akan seks dan terjun bunuh diri?"

Memang sulit untuk merayu Luhan dengan kata-kata manis. Gadis yang sudah diperawani itu sangat sulit di mengerti.

"Katakanlah seluruh dunia ini tahu semua yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau," mencoba lagi.

Terlihat wajah jengah Luhan yang memilih diam dan kembali berhambur memeluk Sehun.

"Luhan?"

" Sehun, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar kalimat tanya asing yang masuk ketelinganya.

" Kau bukan gold digging yang mencari perempuan matre, kan?" Bahkan Sehun tak sempat menjawabnya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Aku harap kau bukan."

Menyebalkan, Sehun belum mengatakan apapun.

" Jika aku jatuh bangkrut aku akan menjual semua yang aku punya, mengambil tumpukan uang tunai dan pergi ke kasino, menghancurkan segala kesedihan dan memenangkannya di limousine. Untuk main denganmu, sayang." Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, memancing apa reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Sehun sangat kewalahan ketika harus membujuk si perajuk itu, namun itu salahnya karena memancing ikan dengan kalimat menjengkelkan.

Luhan melotot, mendorong Sehun dan berdiri didepannya bagai kesetanan. "Jadi kau menganggapku gold digger? Ya?! Sialan. Demi penis lobakmu itu aku menyesal making love denganmu, tahu!"

"Oh? Bukankah kau basah hanya dengan aku mencium bibirmu, manis?" Godanya lagi, memperparah keadaan.

.

.

Enam bulan, Luhan dengan kesendiriannya menatap satu-satunya bintang dilangit ditemani satu lilin aromatherapy di kamarnya.

"Apa kita melihat langit yang sama, Sehun?"

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sehun meninggalkan Luhan, tepat enam bulan yang lalu. Sehun tak berniat untuk pergi, semua untuk kebaikannya dan juga calon istrinya kelak.

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Italia, hanya untuk sementara waktu. Proyek besar yang dari dulu diimpikannya di Perancis memaksanya jauh dari orang yang paling ia cintai, sejauh ini.

Sehun bukan tipe pria yang meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja untuk sebuah pekerjaan, ia menawarkan Luhan untuk ikut dan menikah dengannya disana serta memenuhi janjinya, yaitu sebuah ciuman manis di menara eiffel. Tapi Luhan benar-benar menolak Sehun mentah-mentah. Wanita seksi itu beralasan tak mau meninggalkan Ayah dan kedua adiknya, lalu dengan berlebihannya ia mengatakan hanya mencintai Italia dan ingin menikah di sebuah gereja neoklasik di pusat Milan, San Carlo.

Tanpa keraguan di mata Sehun, Luhan mengijikannya untuk pergi. Tanpa dirinya. Karena Luhan tak akan ingkar janji untuk tak menunggu.

Cinta juga butuh ketulusan dan deraian air mata.

Lalu keesokan harinya Sehun mengirim sebuah pesan, sebuah tiket penerbangan ke Italy.

Luhan tersenyum dan tak bisa untuk tidak berteriak girang dalam keadaan menyetir.

Satu pesan lagi yang membuat Luhan rem mendadak mobilnya. Menghiraukan klakson dari pengemudi-pengemudi di belakang sana.

"Karena Sayang, suatu hari aku akan berdiri dan berlutut dengan satu kaki, dan mengatakannya padamu,"

Berlutut satu kaki? Mengatakannya? Sehun akan melamarnya?

.

.

Penantian tidak akan sia-sia, Sehun kembali ke Italy untuk selamanya. Ia tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Luhan tak perlu lagi takut Sehun akan meninggalkannya ke negeri orang.

Luhan selalu memimpikan menelusuri jalan-jalan lalu meminum anggur putih. Mabuk dan bernyanyi di tengah hujan. Menagih Sehun yang katanya akan menyanyikan musik acapella 'Sexy Thing'.

Siap mengubah nama pemberian Ibunya karena Sehun selalu berkata jika ia terlalu tergila-gila dengan namanya.

Sehun pernah bercerita di telfon, saat dirinya skydiving di ketinggian ribuan kaki Ia menyebut nama Luhan ratusan kali. Tampan dan menawan tapi dia agak gila.

Segala hal yang Sehun katakan kepada Luhan kemarin malam, memainkan lebih dalam pikirannya. Ini kejahatan.

" Betapa bisanya kau mengguncangku dengan permainan yang kau mainkan. Lalu kau gantungan aku diluar sampai kering." Suara Luhan serak, berada jauh diatas Sehun.

Dimulai sejak hari ini, Luhan yang akan menemui Sehun dengan BMW miliknya, Luhan yang akan membawakan bunga setiap minggu pagi untuknya. Kemudian Luhan akan berbelanja seorang diri, membawa belasan papper bag dengan tangan feminimnya.

Sehun benar-benar menyatu dengan tanah Italia.

"Bila aku menunggu lebih lama, mungkinkah kau kembali?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Maka mungkin kau akan siap sekarang. Karena aku akan menunggu selamanya." Ucapnya pelan. Mata bengkaknya tak lagi menampung air mata.

"Luhan, ayo pulang."

Luhan berbalik, menemukan pria dengan kaos hitam polos berambut blonde juga wajah tegasnya menghampiri. Meraih tangannya untuk bangun.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya," menjawab dalam isakan.

"Kau berada disini sejak tadi pagi. Ayah mengkhawatirkanmu." Jelas pria tinggi tersebut.

Luhan mengangguk tapi kakinya terasa berat, bagaikan ribuan tanaman liar membelit di sekujur kaki hingga betisnya.

"Kris.."

"Apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Luhan menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak mau pulang dan tetap ingin bersama Sehun.

"Kau harus pulang Luhan." Kalimat simple Kris, tapi Luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris berkecak pinggang pada kakaknya yang keras kepala itu. " Aku akan mengantarkanmu kapanpun kau mau ke makam Sehun. Tapi untuk hari ini kau harus pulang. Sehun akan mencemaskanmu jika kau bertingkah seperti ini."

Dengan berat hati Luhan harus menuruti perintah adik pertamanya, meninggalkan Sehun beserta taburan bunga segar langkah demi langkah.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan dengan senyum sumringahnya berlari dari taksi menuju kedatangan. Dinginnya malam yang menusuk bahkan ia abaikan.

Sebuah pesawat Boeing-747 dengan rute Paris-Milan mengalami emergency landing, kesalahan teknis terjadi karena roda pesawat tak juga keluar dan terpaksa menunda pendaratan. Masih mengelilingi udara dengan penuh harap dan cemas. Sehun tak memikirkan hidup atau matinya, yang ia pikirkan adalah hanya memohon untuk bertemu Luhan miliknya.

Sia-sia selama setengah jam, pesawat itu diharuskan melakukan emergancy landing. Kejadian itu tak semulus apa yang di harapkan, pesawat mengalami nose gear dan membuat hancur bagian depannya. Sehun berada disana, di bagian depan seat business class.

Luhan tetap menunggu. Menunggu Sehun untuk kembali.

.

.

Tak ada lagi bokong favorit milik Sehun. Hidup Luhan kacau dan tubuhnya kurus kering, beruntung ia tak mengalami anorexia.

Setelah pindah ke Roma, justru Luhan memburuk dengan kebiasaan mabuknya. Ayahnya memutuskan putrinya ke Roma karena ia tahu, disana everyday like holiday. Kenyataannya, itu tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk Luhan.

Disini Luhan sekarang, di sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membunuh dirinya perlahan menggunakan minuman keras dan obat terlarang.

"Aku menunggumu untuk mengajakku mengelilingi Venice dengan sampan. Itu akan sangat romantis." Lirihnya dengan sebuah foto Sehun berukuran postcard di tangan sebelah kiri, juga jangan lupakan rokok Luhan yang terus mengepul.

"Tuhan tak membenci kita. Kita bahkan sering berdoa bersama pada-Nya kan, sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum, meletakkan foto Sehun dan meraih foto yang di beri bingkai pemberian Sehun. Ia tak terlalu suka memakai bingkai di foto, ia lebih memilih menyimpannya di album.

Sehun pernah mengatakan, jika meletakan sebuah foto di bingkai yang indah akan memperkuat keindahan dan kenangan di dalam fotonya.

"Dia mengirimmu ke surga dan aku hanya perlu ikut denganmu. Kita tidak diciptakan untuk situasi berbeda, benar?"

Sudah sejak lama Luhan selalu berbicara pada foto-foto itu.

Air mata Luhan menggenang saat dirinya menemukan foto bersama Sehun di sebuah taman. Ia bahkan masih ingat apa yang Sehun katakan saat hari jadi yang ke satu tahun.

 _" Saat aku sudah tua dan dewasa, aku tak akan tidur sendirian. Setiap saat aku akan memudar denganmu. Itulah kita."_

 _" Saat sudah tua dan beruban, dan wajah kita berubah. Tak akan ada saat-saat hatiku tak merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya ada kita, Sehun dan Luhan."_

Lalu saat hari jadi yang kelima tahun, yang sebenarnya perayaan terakhir kali untuk mereka. Sehun dengan konyolnya hanya membawa empat buah balon dan berkata, " _aku akan menjadi balon yang tinggal empat agar kau pegang erat-erat_."

Luhan jelas-jelas tak melupakan hal manis yang selalu di dengarnya. Merasa bodoh karena terkadang terlalu cuek dan menyesali akhirnya.

Air mata akan berbicara saat mulut benar-benar kelu dan tak lagi dapat menjelaskan bagaimana rasa sakit. Saat suara revolver menggema dan pandangannya memburam, Luhan yakin bahwa ia akan segera menemui Sehun di surga.

.

.

Jauh di sebrang benua eropa, sebuah keluarga konglomerat sibuk berbahagia saat anak bungsunya melihat dunia untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa bulan berlalu dengan keadaan koma.

Pria itu tak benar-benar meninggal. Sehun salah satu penumpang selamat pada kecelakaan pesawat itu, keluarganya merencanakan kematian anaknya itu dengan mulus, lengkap dengan pemakamannya.

Keluarganya tahu Sehun akan kembali ke Milan dan ingin menikahi wanita bermarga Han. Seorang model freelance yang dianggap wanita matre yang akan menghancurkan hidup Sehun dan tanpa di duga sebuah kecelakaan pesawat menjadi celah untuk menyingkirkan jauh-jauh Luhan dari hidup Sehun.

Dalam hal ini, mereka tak merasa ini tidak adil untuk anaknya. Ayah Sehun geram ketika mengetahui anak kebanggaan yang disekolahkan khusus di keluarga bangsawan hanya akan menikahi gadis bermodalkan tampang dan silsilah keluarga yang tak jelas.

Sehun tersenyum lemah ketika wanita yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Ibunya. Menginginkan kesembuhan dan ingin bisa berlari secepatnya. Melamar Luhan yang mungkin masih setia menunggunya.

Ketahuilah Sehun, setiap cerita telah berakhir, orang lain masih bisa bersandiwara. Setiap saat akan menjadi hal yang di rencanakan.

Luhan harusnya bersabar dan menunggu lebih lama. Karena Sehun benar-benar tidak menunggunya di surga.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Yang mau lebih..ekhem- dekat atau kenal dengan Candy bisa add fb : Dakota Candice, ya. Terimakasih. xx**


End file.
